This phase I study has demonstrated the ability of vaccinia-CEA to be well tolerated in this patient population, with no dose-limiting toxicity. Toxicity associated with the vaccinia-CEA was restricted to local cutaneous erythema and pustule at inoculation site. Preliminary data demonstrated inability to break tolerance in patients with metastatic colon cancer, and further analysis of the B as well as T-cell immune response is being conducted.